Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Anime 1/Lista Odcinków/UA001
Wydarzenia *Pozanjemy Yuki **Yuki dostaje od dziadka i babci Pichu *Poznajemy Daichiego i Koichiego **Daichi ujawnia, że ma Axew *Koichi ujawnia, że ma Pansage **Bohaterowie decydują się na wspólną podróż *Jako pierwszy cel obierają sobie laboratorium Prof. Juniper Debiuty Ludzie *Yuki *Babcia Yuki *Dziadek Yuki *Hana - mama Yuki *Daichi *Koichi Pokemony *Pichu *Axew *Pansage Przygoda tuż, tuż! Świat Pokemon. To świat w którym istnieją tajemnicze istoty zwane Pokemonami. Żyją one w zgodzie z ludźmi, którzy wykorzystują je do walk, pokazów lub po prostu są dla nich najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jesteśmy teraz, w Nuvema Town w regionie Unova, gdzie 11 letnia Yuki śpi właśnie smacznie we własnym łóżku. (Nagle dziewczynę budzi pisk opon) Y=Hm..? Co tak dziwnie Piszczy? - zapytała jeszcze na wpół śpiąca Yuki 250px (Wstała i otworzyła okno) Y=Dziadek i babcia! Już są! - Krzyknęła uradowana 250px (Szybko ubrała się i zbiegła po schodach do salonu) Y=Babciu, dziadku! B=Yuki jak dawno cię nie widziałam, aleś ty wyrosła. D=Masz rację jest już na tyle duża by sama mogła wyruszyć w podróż. Y=Właściwie to mam 11 lat. Czyli już rok temu mogłam wyruszyć w podróż. - przypomniała im wnuczka B=Tak, tak pamiętamy, że mogłaś wyruszyć w podróż Pokemon... D=Ale wolałaś najpierw uczyć się rok w szkole dla początkujących trenerów. Y=Tak. Ale dzisiaj jest już zakończenie roku i będę mogła już jutro wyruszyć w podróż! - Yuki znowu krzyknęła ?=Yuki przestań krzyczeć. (Do pokoju weszła mama dziewczyny z miską owoców w ręce) 250px Y=Tak mamo. B=Córeczko! D=Miło cię widzieć Hana. MY=Was też. Szybko jesteście... - powiedziała kładąc miskę na stole i siadając obok córki D=Nie przesadzaj region Kanto nie jest przecież tak daleko stąd. - zaśmiał się dziadek B=Właśnie a dzisiaj są przecież urodziny naszej kochanej Yuki - kobieta spojrzała na Yuki z zachwytem D=I z tej okazji mamy dla ciebie specjalny prezent. (Dziadek podał jej żółty prezent owiązany śliczną różową wstążką) Y=Dla mnie? Ciekawe co to jest? - oczy dziewczynki zaświeciły się (Yuki szybko otworzyła prezent i zobaczyła w środku Pokeball) D=Specialnie dla ciebie twój pierwszy Pokemon. No dalej zobacz jaki. (Yuki lekko podrzuciła Pokeball a z niego wyszła mała żółta myszka) 150px Y=Pichu! - krzyknęła MY=Yuki! - mama powiedziała surowym tonem Y=Przepraszam. - powiedziała a w tym czasie mała myszka wskoczyła jej na głowę B=Wiemy jak lubisz elektryczne Pokemony. Więc postanowiliśmy, że damy ci właśnie Pichu. Y=Jej jest słodziutki dziękuję! - Yuki uściskała swoich dziadków (Szybko schowała Pokeball do kieszeni, wzięła plecak z ciuchami na zmianę i wybiegła na dwór krzycząc:) Y=Wychodzę! MY=Nic się nie zmieniła - powiedziała mama Yuki do siebie (Yuki razem z nowym Pokemon Pichu biegła najszybciej jak umiała. Biegła w stronę szkoły dla trenerów, gdzie miało się odbyć zakończenie roku. Gdy dobiegła na miejsce zobaczyła dwóch chłopców którzy rozmawiali ze sobą) Y=Dai, Koi! - krzyknęła do nich (Chłopcy odwrócili się w jej stronę i uśmiechnęli) D=Hejka Yuki K=Już jesteś? Y=Tak. - uśmiechnęła się, a zza jej pleców wyskoczył Pichu. D=Hm? - zdziwił się Daichi K=Pichu? Ale skąd? Jesteśmy w Unovie nie? - zapytał jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony Koichi 250px Y=Dostałam go od dziadków to mój pierwszy Pokemon - powiedziała z dumą i pogłaskała Pichu po główce K=No tak Wszystkiego Najlepszego Y=Dzięki D=Zapomniałęm, że jesteś z nas najmłodsza - zaśmiał się Y=Hej! Koi ma już 15 lat! A ty dopiero 12! D=Sorki, sorki. Mówisz, że to twój pierwszy Pokemon? Chcesz zobaczyć mojego? - zapytał Y=Też masz pierwszego Pokemona? D=No pewnie też dostałem na urodziny i Koichi też Y=Serio - zapytała chłopaka K=Pewnie Y=No to pokazujcie D=Ja pierwszy...Axew wychodź! (Obok pojawił się mały Pokemon smok) 250px Y=Jest słodki - powiedziała i pogłaskała go D=Dostałem go od taty - powiedział zadowolony Y=A ty Koi? Jakiego masz Pokemona? K=Zobacz - poweidział i rzucił Pokeball (Pojawiła się zielona małpka) 250px Y=Pansage! K=Tak od moich braci - powiedział Y=Jej to super, że wszyscy mamy już swoje pierwsze Pokemony - powiedziała rozmarzona D=Tak nikt inny w klasie ich nie ma - powiedział dumny Daichi K=Może lepiej już chodźmy? Za 2 minuty zaczyna się - przypomniał Koichi Y=No to idziemy! (Zakończenie roku szybko minęło, a Yuki, Daichi i Koichi postanowili iść razem na lody) Y=2 Waniliowe lody. D=Ja poproszę 2 Czekoladowe K=A ja 2 Truskawkowe. ?-Proszę - odpowiedział sprzedawca i podał im lody. (Dzieci razem ze swoimi Pokemonami zjedli lody rozmawiając o swoich podróżach Pokemon) D=Koordynatorką Pokemon? Y=Tak. Uwielbiam pokazy są takie piękne... D=Yyy? Ja i Koichi chcemy zostać trenerami nie? K=Tak Y=Hej! - nagle Yuki wpadła na pomysł - Podróżujecie po Unovie nie? D,K=Tak - odpowiedzieli trochę zbici z tropu Y=To co powiecie na to, żebyśmy wyruszyli wspólnie w podróż? (Obaj chłopcy zdziwili się, ale szybko tez uśmiechnęli się) K=Jak dla mnie nie ma problemu D=Tak świetny pomysł Y=Ekstra! Tylko kiedy? D=Ja moge nawet tu i teraz! K=Może lepiej nie. Co powiecie jutro o 10 tutaj? 250px Y,D=Jasne! K=To ustalone (Dokończyli lody i rozeszli się do domów spakować się) CO TO ZA POKEMON? 400px TO PICHU! 400px MY=Jutro? Y=Tak. Dai i Koi idą ze mną MY=Jesteś pewna? Y=Mamo! Wszyscy wyruszają jak mają 10 lat, a ja mam 11! MY=Spokojnie wiem. No dobrze to chodź pomogę ci się spakować (Nazajutrz Yuki stała ubrana w wygodne, ulubione ciuchy. Z niewielkim żółtym plecakiem na plecach i z Pichu na ramieniu) MY=Na pewno nie chcesz schować go do Pokeballa? Y=Nie! To mój pierwszy Pokemon! Musi widzieć całą moją podróż! My=Dobrze. Idź bo się spóźnisz. 250px Y=To na razie! MY=Uwarzaj na siebie! I zadzwoń! Y=Tak wiem! (Gdy Yuki dobiegła pod lodziarnie chłopaki już czekali) Y=Gotowi? - zapytała na wejściu D=No jasne! Y=No to wyruszamy! K=Ale gdzie? Y=Yyyy...no ten... K=Pf... - Koichi wiedział że Yuki tak odpowie - Mam mapę i wydaję mi się, że najlepiej będzie jak najpierw udamy się do laboratorium Prof. Juniper D=Świetny plan Y=Ok no to idziemy! I tak Yuki, Daichi i Koichi zaczęli wspólną podróż Pokemon. Czy uda im się spełnić ich marzenia? A może będą musieli pokonać wiele trudności i przeszkód? Zobacz sam!